


【Damijay】A past unspoken（PWP，产乳）

by DoloresM



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 乳夹, 产乳, 电击
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Jason Todd
Kudos: 89





	【Damijay】A past unspoken（PWP，产乳）

少年正义联盟第三季背景。默认达米安成年（？）

杰森第一次见到那个婴儿的时候，塔利亚拉着他的胳膊让他去触碰看起来一捏就碎的小手，“他叫达米安•奥•古，你将像听从我的命令一样听从他的。”杰森只是机械地点了点头，他还说不清话，婴儿睡得很熟，小手却抓紧了他戴着手套的手指。  
塔利亚出差的时候达米安就是他的责任，除却每天的训练杰森几乎一直泡在婴儿房里，第一次喂奶的时候有些太烫了，他不知道婴儿哪里来的这么多劲儿踹飞了奶瓶，同理他差点在洗澡的时候淹死达米安，又或者背着达米安训练的时候，因为没有扣牢松紧带，一个后空翻小婴儿直接掉到了地上。  
直到迪克带着他的小队冲进了暗影联盟，他想起了一点东西，然后塔利亚回来了，“我等不及了。”她这样解释。于是一周之后女人带着一个看起来三四岁的孩子站在他面前，“训练他。”  
某种程度上来讲塔利亚是个糟糕的母亲，不管她给达米安注射了什么让这个孩子快速地长大，那都不是什么好东西。达米安在训练中晕倒，杰森只能抱着他找到个掩人耳目的地方等他醒来，蝙蝠侠是个不为他报仇的混蛋，但是至少他不让罗宾在训练中崩溃。  
“陶德。”杰森愣了愣，他还在忙着把身上的刀口缝合，随着年龄和体型的增长，达米安下手越来越狠了，熟练地在伤口处打了个结，他低头看着躺在他腿上看书的人。“母亲说我很小的时候是你在照顾我。”  
一只手伸过来摘下了他的面具，达米安跪坐在一旁几乎和杰森一般高，“孩子应该喝母乳，你是个糟糕的保姆，陶德。”他丢到对方手里两管针剂，“从乳腺注射进去。”  
“你有什么毛病？”杰森像是终于找回了声音勉强连贯地回应道，接着达米安站起来抓住了他的衣领，自上而下压迫感十足地看着他，“照做，不然下次训练我就砍断你的手，我以为你还想回哥谭报仇。”  
达米安是个混蛋。杰森趴在床上喘息的时候把自己学到的所有骂人的话通通说了一遍，他的胸涨得厉害，白天训练的时候还不过只是瘙痒，到了黄昏就已经承受不住衣服摩擦的折磨。他用手握紧胸肌用力揉捏，但涨满的液体无处可去只能让疼痛更激烈，胸前很快布满了红色的手印，所有的呻吟被吞下只流露出呜咽，达米安放下了手中的书。  
他抓住杰森的脚腕阻挡了对方凶猛地踢击，腰带缠住双腕把手臂别在杰森身后，达米安掐着腰肢把杰森抵在床头，身体卡在男人双腿之间。“把奶挤出来，这种程度的命令都做不到吗。”他的手指没有收力地狠掐住乳房，比男人原本结实的胸肌柔软了太多，上一次的任务他从一个求饶的黑商手里拿到了催乳剂，想起要对杰森做的事情就让他难以自制的兴奋。  
这很痛，有力的手指留下了青紫的印记，达米安啃咬着杰森的脖颈舔走渗出的血珠和密布的冷汗，指甲抠弄着敏感红肿的乳头时他逼出了对方的痛呼。牙印和舌尖卷走汗水留下的唾液痕迹一路向下最终落在被折磨得有些可怜的乳肉。  
“变态……啊——”杰森咬紧嘴唇别开脑袋，达米安用尖利的犬齿咬住乳头啃咬，掌根推挤着汁水，他受用地听着杰森的呻吟，在乳晕附近落下好几个深深浅浅的牙印后，达米安伸手暴力地撕开了杰森的裤子。“操，你他、你他妈滚出去！”  
达米安突然在杰森唇上落下一个吻，趁着对方宕机的空档他握住杰森的腰，把性器抵在穴口处。“性爱有助于药物发挥。”他说，但单纯见过别人做爱不等同于他有过经验，粗暴而干涩地想要硬插进去让他们吃了不少苦头，杰森痛得蜷缩起来，难以忍耐的叫喊断断续续地传出。  
乳房看起来更涨了，而达米安发现了这一点，他无视了因为疼痛而半软下来的阴茎，张口含住左乳发力吮吸，一点点寡淡的甜味落在了味蕾上，达米安抬头伸出舌头给杰森看白色的乳汁，不出意外得到对方支支吾吾地谩骂和红透的脸颊。  
“承认吧，你喜欢这个。”涨满的乳汁终于有了出口，达米安只要轻轻收紧手指就有汁液从乳孔流出，释放的快感和瘙痒让杰森的阴茎不受控制地硬挺起来，“呜啊……轻点，达米安……”达米安埋头吞下几乎所有的汁水，舌面舔过乳孔就能感受到身下人承受不住的颤抖，手指上沾上的乳液开始变得黏腻，他把那些漏网的部分抹在手上又涂匀在阴茎上。  
两根手指探进紧致的后穴时达米安嗤笑出声，“我真惊讶，陶德，你流水了，上下一样的骚。”龟头顺着手指剪刀型扩开的洞缓慢而坚定地插了进去，很难但并非不可能。  
“呜呜……操你的啊……再慢呃……哈啊好痛，达、达米安……”杰森恍惚以为自己被撕裂开，炙热的肉刃一寸寸拓开从未被使用的肠道，肠液混着乳汁挤出穴口倒像是已经被内射了一般，无意间划过前列腺的快感太过猛烈，杰森抽搐着达到高潮时精液喷溅到腹部，左边的乳头也溅出了一股乳汁。  
达米安近乎欣喜地吞下了一大口，阴茎终于进到了肠道深处，湿热的肉壁紧贴着柱身。“达米安？”杰森咬得满嘴都是沾着血迹的疤痕，左边得到释放的舒适导致右乳的胀痛更加明显，疼痛终于逼迫他开口，“右边很痛。”  
“你应该说什么？”男孩并没有领情，他不紧不慢地拔出阴茎，待穴口闭合后又狠狠地插入到底，“呜啊！啊啊，拜托……呜，好痛，求你……”杰森磕磕绊绊地呜咽，大腿收紧夹住达米安的腰，事实上他想自己动手挤出那些该死的东西，可是手臂仍旧被困在身后。  
接着坚硬的指甲就按在了乳首，尖锐的疼痛袭来的同时是达米安快速深入浅出的抽插，杰森只能被顶在床头弓着身子任由对方侵略他的身体和自尊，然后奶水终于流了出来，随着每一次没顶的抽插一股股不知羞耻地挤出，达米安只喝掉的一部分，剩下的任由它们顺着腹肌的纹路流入腹股沟最后漫进被操干到红肿的穴口。  
交合处拍打出的水声在安静的房间里更响亮了，偶尔会掺进杰森忍无可忍地呻吟和急促的喘息，达米安抽出阴茎之后抓着杰森翻身趴着翘起屁股按进床铺，穴口因为这个耻辱的姿势一览无余。“你的奶射进了自己的屁股里，感觉怎么样？”  
“去你妈的我下次要把你脑浆打出——啊！”剩余的叫喊被勉强闷进床单，达米安一手撑在他头侧一手用力捏握着他的胸肉，阴茎捣入的同时奶汁喷溅在床单上。“我喝饱了，但安全起见，我得把剩下的都操出来，陶德。”  
“啊嗯，太深了……呜嗯……别再捏了啊啊……”奶水沾满了胸部和腹部让达米安的手几近抓不住乳肉，他埋首在杰森的耳边啃咬着浸湿的肩肉，粗暴而深入的抽插不停歇地摩擦着肠肉直到感受到杰森再一次剧烈的痉挛。  
达米安用湿淋淋的手堵住了杰森的马眼，“你的奶子没射干净之前不准出来。”他压低了嗓音无视杰森的哭喊和咒骂，持续停留在高潮的峰顶让肠道更紧且毫无规律地吞吐着阴茎，乳汁成股的流出，在下颚出积累了一些就漫进杰森的唇齿，再从耳后沾湿了头发。  
“自己的味道怎么样。”达米安掐住杰森的脖颈让他支起上身，只能把重力落在交合的部位，对方嘴唇遍布的白色液体让埋在他体内的性器又胀大了。  
“唔唔……快点哈啊、快点结束……”颈间的手指让他呼吸变得困难，被堵塞而回流的精液造成的痛苦让他眼前发白，肠道受不住再多的快感，乳汁却还是没完没了地溢出。“达米安……啊……求你快点唔……”  
意识到那管药有什么不对也过于迟了，达米安倒是明白了连带着针剂附赠的通电乳夹的意义，阴茎埋在后穴不动，他快速撕开床单绑在杰森的阴茎上阻止射精，夹子夹在杰森敏感的乳首后打开了电源，全靠蛮力制止怀里的人几乎崩溃的挣扎。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——不要啊……唔啊啊啊……”电流鞭子一般窜过饱受折磨的胸肉，红肿破皮的乳头涌出乳汁的过程充满痛楚和快意，杰森昂着头呛咳，眼泪混着汁水滴落在达米安的手背。  
达米安把吻落在杰森的肩背上，把颤抖的身子紧抱进怀里，直到呻吟声近乎消失，胸肌的肿胀慢慢平复。他捏开夹子，听着杰森虚弱的呜咽，几次快速的抽插之后他射在了杰森体内，勒紧对方阴茎的布料解开时，精液可怜地潺潺流出。  
“陶德。”达米安扭头去吻杰森的耳朵，才发现对方终于不堪重负地晕了过去。屋子一角的红灯一闪一闪。  
后来他带了一个小队把整个制药厂的高层杀了个一干二净。

“你敢把录像发出来我就拧断你的脖子，蝙蝠崽。”杰森的枪口对着达米安，他终于还是回到的哥谭，在暗影联盟和光明会所有的阴谋都破碎的之后。  
“你让我别无选择，陶德。”他听起来像是布鲁斯，“把情报给我，你就可以离开。”  
“听听现在谁是韦恩的走狗了。”杰森大笑起来，达米安皱着眉向前迈出一步，然后枪声响起，在他脸侧留下烧伤的痕迹。  
“我痛恨你。”男人的声音啐着极致的苦味，“我痛恨你就像痛恨小丑一般。”

END  
——————————————————————————————  
我三篇damijay三篇都是pwp，怎么回事，上头。  
这篇是，少正第三季的惊鸿一瞥，我：杰森把达米安养大！喂奶！自己喂奶！（有感而发

想了想还是解释一下最后。对于奥古米来说，那不是爱。

出于道德说一下，空孕催乳剂真的很不好，现实中一定不要用，真的。（良心不安


End file.
